Catheters are tubular medical devices that may be inserted into a body vessel, cavity or duct, and manipulated utilizing a portion that extends out of the body. Typically, catheters are relatively thin and flexible to facilitate advancement/retraction along non-linear paths. Catheters may be employed for a wide variety of purposes, including the internal bodily positioning of diagnostic and/or therapeutic devices. For example, catheters may be employed to position internal imaging devices, deploy implantable devices (e.g., stents, stent grafts, vena cava filters), and/or deliver energy (e.g., ablation catheters).
In this regard, use of ultrasonic imaging techniques to obtain visible images of structures is increasingly common, particularly in medical applications. Broadly stated, an ultrasonic transducer, typically comprising a number of individually actuated piezoelectric elements, is provided with suitable drive signals such that a pulse of ultrasonic energy travels into the body of the patient. The ultrasonic energy is reflected at interfaces between structures of varying acoustic impedance. The same or a different transducer detects the receipt of the return energy and provides a corresponding output signal. This signal can be processed in a known manner to yield an image, visible on a display screen, of the interfaces between the structures and hence of the structures themselves.
Numerous prior art patents discuss the use of ultrasonic imaging in combination with specialized surgical equipment in order to perform very precise surgical procedures. For example, a number of patents show use of ultrasonic techniques for guiding a “biopsy gun”, i.e., an instrument for taking a tissue sample from a particular area for pathological examination, for example, to determine whether a particular structure is a malignant tumor or the like. Similarly, other prior art patents discuss use of ultrasonic imaging techniques to assist in other delicate operations, e.g., removal of viable eggs for in vitro fertilization, and for related purposes.
As internal diagnostic and therapeutic procedures continue to evolve, the desirability of enhanced procedure imaging via compact and maneuverable catheters has been recognized. More particularly, the present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing catheter features that facilitate selective positioning and control of componentry located at a distal end of a catheter, while maintaining a relatively small profile, thereby yielding enhanced functionality for various clinical applications.